GuzhengTiaowu
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Moonlit= - Tea Robes= - Crownputer= - Regal= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Misc. ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Knight of Light |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Uses < in place of E's and e's, capitalizes each word. Uses ellipses...alot. |zodiac = Delphinus |specibus = Fankind |modus = Characters |relations = Dilong- Lusus His Imperial Majesticness- Ancestor His Imperial Graciousness- Inverted Self Delfin Natlus- Dancestor Achles Ventus- Kismesis (Failing Miserably) Serpia Ophici- Moirail The Precedian Population- Future Loyal Subjects |home = Precedus |planet = The Land of Jewels and Glare |like = Elaborate Swordplay, Exotic Teas, Ornate Trinkets, Simple Computing |hate = Fire, Carbonated Beverages, ~ATH |music = }} Introduction You are SERENE NATLUS. You are a moderately antsy dude who enjoys the FAR-FLUNG side of life. Nothing beats ESCAPING from the perils of modern everyday life like kicking back and enjoying the ARTS of the ANCIENTS. Especially the SWORDPLAY! Nothing is more thrilling to you than watching the this TIME HONORED tradition befitting of your REGAL BLOOD and social status perched high atop the HEMOSPECTRUM. You are also very into the less violent side of it and prefer to steep yourself horns deep in the collecting of ANCIENT AND ORNATE TRINKETS. Many of which you have are said to have been HANDED DOWN forcibly from emperor to emperor. However you know it is mostly a load of plain BULLSHIT because many bear the "Made in" wherever mark. The only real ones you have are the silver FOLDING FANS you use in combat. Although they are RAZOR SHARP and haven't shown any sign of breaking yet, your lusus Dilong always freaks out when you pull them. You can't blame him. If they were to BREAK it would be a major waste of precious silver. When you SWAY away from the more DANGEROUS ARTS you like to try your hand dabbling in COMPUTER PROGRAMMING. You often brag to your fellow trolls that it is EASY, but in reality YOU SUCK at it. Especially ~ATH. Between the whole DOOM AND DEATH air about it, the tricky loops, or basically EVERYTHING as you put it, you often find yourself bonking yourself in the head for even TRYING to attempt to learn it. At least you have the hang of more simpler programs, especially the gaming ones. You haven't really tried anything beyond simple RETRO 8-BIT GAMES, but recently you've pirated a copy of an ODD GAME everyone seems to rave about. You're even going to assemble a team of your fellow trolls and play this thing. Dilong seems up in airs about it though and has been INCREASINGLY CRYPTIC in his words concerning an APOCALYPSE, Armageddon and whatnot. Maybe it is a bad idea. After racking your brains for hours on the computer you like to curl up with a mug of STEAMING TEA to wind down until the sun rises. It really is one of few things that seem to RELAX you every time you find yourself STRESSED. It also is sure of a hell lot better than drinking those GADAWFUL sodas you see some of the lesser castes strut about with. It isn't very rare that you find yourself questioning the APPEAL of such things another of which is the love of FIRE by your fellow trolls. It is such a destructive and VILE thing it is hard to see its importance. Along with these you question MANY THINGS pertaining to the world you live in. It isn't very uncommon to see you ZONED OUT in the corner of your respiteblock lost in your IMAGINATION. Maybe you really should CALM THE HECK DOWN and listen to the ocean waves for once. It will probably do you some good not to be such a TIGHTWAD for once. Well, maybe. Your trolltag is and < Category:LunarSplendens Category:Violet Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Seadwelller